kitty moron
by renjianna
Summary: naruto,sasuke and sakura are together again going on a strange mission together.one that would bring sakura to tears of joy and bring naru and sasuke to happiness together.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!

Hi everyone. Jozy again trying my second yaoi with much relunctancy…..it's about Naruto and Sasuke and I don't own Naruto. (Even though I won't mind touching him and…)……ok, TIME TO READ! Lol. It has two parts so just bear with me as I do my best at writing yaoi. (Not my favorite but oh well)

**Kitty Moron**

"Uh…oh..um.hmm…oh God! Stop! Ah!!Oh! Uh! Oh Sasuke! Oh! Uh!!" Naruto ached.

"What? You want me to stop already?" Sasuke smirked as he nudged forward his final thrust amongst the white streams of release and heated droplets of sensational sweat upon their bodies.

"AHHHH!!"

_POOF TO REALITY_

"AH!!" Naruto awakened with the loud outburst throwing his pillow aside and falling BLOOP on his butt with a OUCH in the process. His heart pounding dangerously as his pants were continuous as he scratched his now ruffled, golden morning hairdo transforming into cherry red as he contemplated on his earlier dream.

"_Sigh.._.Good…just a dream…calm down Naruto…just a drea-"

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke said blandly standing next to Naruto, receiving a

"AHHHHHH!!SASUKE??"

-

On a random road.

"So what was all the screaming about? I only asked Sasuke to call you for your mission because I didn't want to face your morning stank Naruto! Why all the shouting? You didn't have to over-react so!" Sakura said as the 3 walked on.

"I…was…um.._blush…….._well. I was just taken aback by waking up and seeing him there that's all. HAHAHAHA!" Naruto stammered scratching the back of his head in awkwardness.

"Idiot." Sasuke

"GRRR!!" Naruto clenched his fists, grinding his teeth in anger as Tsunade passed by as they approached her office.

"What you growling for you little kitty moron? You're 18 yrs old! Behave like it!" Tsunade shouted as she sat down.

"Anyways…..so the mission for yual today is pretty simple. All you have to do is-"

_Why am I thinking and dreaming of that asshole? What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I blush when he looks me in the eye? I mean…..he's a guy! WTF! But he's so damn hot! Dammit I'm getting…..Oh Shit!!_

Naruto thoughts, as he completely (as usual) ignored Tsunade's mission explanations, biting pleasurably upon his lips, eying his prized emo's figure from top to bottom.

_Oh geez! What's wrong with me?_

"Naruto? Naruto!!" Tsunade bawled.

SNAP BACK….. "Huh? What you want granny?"

"_Sigh_…..Don't bother. You all are dismissed. Don't fail and don't die!"

"Hai!" Sakura and Sasuke. (Meaning yes in Japanese btw.)

"YAWN…..Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto replied as they set off.

-

Flying through the woods.

SILENCE……followed by….AWKWARDNESS prevailing (again) as they made their way to the land of Cherrywood. (A wanna be Hollywood just ninja format) Sakura glanced over at Naruto, then at Sasuke who both seemed to have their minds somewhere other than at the mission at hand. Which was normal for Naruto but for Sasuke..something was up.

"Um…..Sasuke?...You ok?" Sakura asked as she received a deadly glare from none other than Sasuke and a curious one from Naruto.

"_slight pause_……….Why do you ask?" emotionlessly replied by Sasuke.

"Hahaha….._fake laugh_…oh nothing." Sakura fakely smiled as she turned then to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! You better behave yourself on this mission and treat those 3 actors with respect when we get there! We don't need to fail any more missions!"

SNAP BACK….. "Huh? What? 3 actors? What're you talking about Sakura?" Naruto

"_sigh followed by a sweat drop_….The 3 actors we were sent to bodyguard idiot! You didn't listen to-………don't bother."

"Ok then Sakura-chan! Whatever you say! Believe it!" Naruto responded flashing a 'Naruto smile' and a thumbs up which was returned by a,

"Geez Naruto!" from Sakura with a roll of her eyes and a,

"God! What an idiot!" from Sasuke who turned his face away hiding the appearing bright pink glow across his cheeks that, by the way, was not in any way detected by Naruto or Sakura.

SHUFFLE………NOISE………"2 for only1 yen!" "Fish! Get yuh fish!"

BANG…….CHATTER……………SHUFFLE………………..

"Wow….This place is BUSY! I wonder if there's any ramen shops around? I should take a look!" Naruto excitedly shouted.

But _BEING COMPLETELY IGNORED…_ "Sasuke, where did Tsunade say our clients were?" Sakura questioned.

"Follow me."

--

Reaching place.

"Ah yes ma'am. 3 ninjas from the leaf. Your client will see you shortly."

5 second interval.

"WELCOME KONOHA PEOPLES!" shouted a plump, handsome, old man in what seemed as very expensive, fine clothing.

"Uh…thank you sir!" Sakura said followed by a bow.

"…………………..Thank you." Sasuke

"Yeah! Merci dude!" Naruto blurted followed by a BARF.

_OH God Naruto!!_( Sakura's head)

"These here are Kenji, Takashima and Naoki and I am Cham. Their manager. They are the 3 actors you are being put in charge of. They all are very rich and are therefore prone to kidnappers and robbers and so your protection is needed as they are currently shooting-"

"SHOOTING?? DUCK!!"

"HAHAHA!!Calm down Naoki! It's just ole man Cham talking!" Kenji.

"Technically he's not THAT old since you both look broken and dilapidated." Takashima.

"What you say?-"Kenji.

"_clears throat_………..As I was saying, they are….producing a Shounen-ai movie known as Yaoi movie called night pleasures in the land of Cherrywood so we would like you to do your best."

"Y….Y….YAOI??" Sakura squealed as she turned red and heart eyed, hands clasped together.

"………….." Sasuke.

"What the hell is a yaoi movie?" Naruto of course asked.

"It's a gay, boy on boy relationship movie type!" Kenji explained.

"It's also a Hentai movie so it's gonna be a lot of work!" Naoki added.

"HE…..HEN….HENTAI??" and at that Sakura slowly began melting.

"And that is??" Naruto again.

"PORN YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT! SEX, PORN AND ALL THOSE DIRTY THINGS!!" Sasuke blurted out, face lit with red, as he apparently reached his limit and his patience breached.

SILENCE………………..

"Oh ok…._.blushing like crazy now_….I understand…..geez!" Naruto stuttered.

"Um…anyway….filming starts tomorrow so I'm hoping you will do your job efficiently." Cham

"Yeah sure!" Sakura replied now solid again.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said still infuriated.

Digging ear lobe, "You can count on us! Believe it!" Naruto.

--

Back now, in their rooms.

"So………why'd I get stuck sharing a room with him?" Naruto complained.

"Because I'm a girl and I need my privacy!" Sakura boasted as she stumped off pride fully with an evil grin.

"Do you mind me here?" Sasuke whispered, lips 0.5cm away from Naruto's ear lobe sending tingles and volts of undeniable and unwanted pleasure through Naruto's body.

"Um….._blush…_.I mean…….I can handle you! I have no problem what so ever!" Naruto hornyly influenced replied.

"Good…._backs away_…now shut up and go to sleep!" Sasuke.

_Ok Naruto. Keep cool. But what the hell was that? Oh God! Just keep calm. Think of my happy place. Oh…wait then I will fart. SHIT! SHIT! Ok! Ok! Think of ramen! Yum! Oh!...I'm sure Sasuke tastes good too! AH! Stop it Naruto! Keep cool. Just calm yourself!_ …Naruto thought as he lay highly uncomfortable in his bed clutching closely to his blanket as he slowly fell asleep.

After Naruto's loud snoring as a signal of his definite sleeping…..Sasuke walked over to his bedside, bent over and laid a gentle, warm kiss upon his cheek.

"……………….RAMEN!" Naruto blurted out as he slept and Sasuke

watched him with a blush spread across his cheeks and a smile upon his lips with a, "Sleep tight my kitty moron." whispered into Naruto's ear.

THE END OF PART ONE _please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Jozy here with part two of my Naruto fanfic but sorry, for this chapter there is no love, no yaoi loving or anything like that! So sorry but this part is the anchor for the story so BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! But I assure you that in the next chapter (yeah there's 3 chapters now /)….it is gonna be very naughty ;) Thank you and I'm sorry for all those yaoi expecting ppls! Sorry!!

**Wanna be Ninjas**

"Don't you dare leave me Jin! If you leave……if you leave…..I'll kill myself! Please! Let's forget about the war and elope together to the countryside!" cried Naoki to Kenji during role playing.

"No Kazuka! Fear not for when I return from Tokyo, we will be together forever! Promise….promise you will wait for me!!"

"Ok and CUT!!" random director person.

"WOWWWWWWWWW!!" Sakura squealed all heart eyed, again.

"Tsk…..that's soo wrong to the highest level!" Naruto murmured with his evident pout upon his moist, innocent lips driving his onlooker Sasuke crazy in a sane way as Sasuke stood, feet on the wall calm and centered, as usual.

"Ok everyone take a break!" random director person again.

"Hey Naoki, I'm going for a walk." Kenji whispered getting up.

"Hey Hey!! Not without a bodyguard you aren't!" Naruto chuckled as he walked off with Kenji receiving behind his back jealous dagger glares from Sasuke and Naoki and an 'I don't care' glare from Sakura.

On a market road in town (a.k.a. some random road.)

_**SILENCE**_……….

"So……is there any ramen shops around here?" asked you know who.

"No." Kenji answered bluntly.

"Or..Ok..So..the movie is going…good I guess." Naruto commented in aim of making conversation.

"Yeah whatever. I just hope I get paid a lot as **I AM** a main role after all." Retorted Kenji with a tone of disgust.

"Having money problems?" Naruto questioned.

"Something like that….my last movie failed badly and I almost became bankrupt….but enough about me…._flashes a fake smile patting Naruto on the back_..SO……….you must be a great hottie for all those girls and guys back at home huh??"

"Yeah..um..sure!" Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Hmph….._fake smile disappeared and starts back walking_….so much pride, and I was just saying that to make you feel good." Kenji teased.

"Funny…since I said that to shut you up." Naruto bawled now irritated.

Back at the studio

Naoki stood by the food table playing with his hair and vainly admiring his body in a nearby mirror whilst Takashima was seated reading the script. Sakura and Sasuke sat, eyes kept on them both attentively.

"_Sigh…_I'm going for some fresh air Cham-sama. I'll be right back." Takashima proclaimed as he walked off.

"Sakura, keep an eye on Naoki." Sasuke whispered as he too walked of following Takashima stealth-like.

"Sure thing." Sakura.

Back on market road

"You wanna start something kitty cat??" Kenji taunted turning to stare Naruto in the eye with fists clenched.

"Haha…..if you weren't my responsibility, you would be knocked out already."

"What was tha-"

BOOM……………BANG…BOOOOOMMM!!

Smoke bombs appeared, blocking vision and diffusing quickly.

"What the??" Naruto thought as he summoned some clones.

"AH! Help Naruto!" Kenji screamed.

_RASENGAN!_ As Naruto blew away all the gases clearing an opening to encounter the invaders. Out of the smoke emerged a masked group of what seemed like kidnappers/murderers/ninjas, but Naruto refused to think of them as ninjas but rather wanna be ninjas. (Mainly because their outfits were to cool and would drown out the Naruto jumper suite style). One of the 'wanna be ninjas' held Kenji at knife point as he struggled to get free.

"Why you!" Naruto sweared as he attacked the group taking down "wanna be ninjas" swiftly and skillfully but was unfortunately overpowered by their numbers as he lay stabbed on the ground with random patrons in the background screaming and scattering from the market.

"Shit!" Naruto whispered as his eyes closed seeing the black clothed individuals make off with his "_responsibility_".

Back at the studio, Sasuke found himself in a similar predicament as he attempted to protect Takashima from a similar set of wanna be ninjas but was knocked unconscious by a certain pungent, choking odor sending him to the ground.

1 day later

"He still hasn't woken up?" complained a familiar voice as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto on a bed beside him eating food while being healed by Sakura. His thoughts re-collected as he spoke,

"Takashima's gone huh?!" Sasuke, under his breathe head hung low.

"Sasuke! You're up!" Sakura delightedly screamed.

"Kenji's gone too." Naruto disappointedly whispered, head also now hung low.

_BREAKING THE GLOOMYNESS_….. "Naoki's safe! Well he wasn't attacked actually." Sakura, "Maybe there's a link to why only Naoki wasn't kidnapped and-"

At the sight of Naruto with his shirt gone, Sasuke lost focus as his heart pounded inhumanly with all his anger swept away with erotic thoughts filling his mind of him and his kitty as he looked with lusty eyes which, again, were not detected by Naruto or Sakura but by a certain Ole man Cham.

"Well you're right Sakura-chan but we have to make some plans to locate them!" Naruto suggested.

"But we have no leads! What do you expect us to do?" Sakura complained.

"But-"

"Well, this does happen on t.v. alot. I guess we have to wait for a ransom demand and then we pick up from there." Ole man Cham.

"That is true." Naoki said as he walked in.

"Ok then for now we wai-"

"We need to finish this movie and we need to finish it soon!" Ole man Cham

"Where are we gonna find 2 handsome young men to **willingly** play the role?" questioned Naoki and with that, all eyes drew to Naruto and Sasuke whose own eyes opened so wide it might have popped out.

"WHAT??" Naruto and Sasuke screamed in terror.

"I did say **willingly** you know." Naoki said as being ignored, Ole man Cham continued,

"Perfect! That's your new mission! I'll inform Tsunade-sama of it. Use your transforming jutsu into Takashima and Kenji and that will be all!"

"NE…NEW ……MISSION??" Naruto stuttered, still frozen in shock.

"……………" Sasuke as he crept to the corner of the room cuddled up in shock.

"OH MY CHEESE!!THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST MISSION EVER!!" Sakura squealed before completely melting only to be mopped up by a nearby janitor.(well not actually but…)

"Hello Tsunade? Hi it's Cham! I-" Ole man Cham on the phone.

"NO!!" Naruto.

END OF PART 2…_please review_

Sorry again everyone! PART 3 "NINJA ACTORS"


End file.
